The Memories Of You With Me
by Daisuki Hana
Summary: Iseng ngelanjutin
1. Chapter 1

**The Memories Of You With Me  
><strong>By Daisuki Hana

Fandom :  
>*#* Naruto *#*<p>

Disclaimer :  
>*#* Masashi Kishimoto *#*<p>

Rating :  
>*#* T *#*<p>

Genre :  
>*#* Romance *#*<br>*#* Drama *#*  
>*#* Angst (Ngawur!) *#*<p>

Pairing :  
>*#* Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto *#*<p>

Warning :  
>*#* OOC (mungkin), romance-nya terlalu soft (malah jadi gak kelihatan romance kali = ='), dkk *#*<p>

**Don't Like? Don't Read!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto POV<strong>

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Benar, Kyuubi, kakakku. Aku pun kembali memandang bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam. Aku yakin, Kyuubi pasti menatap sendu ke arahku. Walaupun tertutup oleh wajah garangnya khas, tetapi aku bisa merasakan auranya. Aneh memang, tapi ya, seperti itulah.

"Sudah 2 minggu kau tidak masuk sekolah. Kalau kau tidak lulus bagaimana nanti? Hanya menyusahkan saja," ucap Kyuubi ketus. Walaupun begitu, ia masih peduli padaku. Untuk apa, sih, aku dipedulikan? Pengemis jalanan saja kau tak pedulikan sama sekali. Tapi, memang sifatnya seperti itu. Hanya orang-orang terdekatnya saja yang ia pedulikan.

Ia berjalan mendekatiku. Kini, ia berada di sampingku. Aku mengerling ke arahnya sebentar dan kemudian melanjutkan acara memandangi bintang yang sempat tertunda. Mengganggu saja orang tengik yang berada di sebelahku ini!

Ah, aku jadi teringat masa-masa di mana aku bertemu dengan'nya'. Cih, seenak jidatnya saja ia meninggalkanku begini. Ingin ku memarahi'nya'. Tapi percuma saja.

Aku menatap sendu ke langit malam yang cerah. Aku tak peduli dengan ocehan kakakku yang menurutku sama sekali tidak berguna. Perlahan, aku menutup mataku, merasakan angin malam yang menerpa wajahku. Aku mencoba mengingat saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan'nya'.

**Flashback**

**Normal POV**

**29 Maret 2011 (21.00 WKP)**

Langit malam yang gelap namun bercahaya akibat mendapat sinar bintang-bintang kecil tampak begitu sempurna. Di bawah itu semua, tampaklah sebuah rumah, yang bahakan tak bisa disebut dengan nama rumah. Mobil-mobil mewah berjejer di halaman rumah itu. Halamannya memang sangat luas. Bukan sepertinya, tapi memang, pemilik rumah itu sedang mengadakan pesta. Uchiha. Sebut saja keluarga yang menempati rumah itu dengan nama Keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga itu sedang merayakan ulang tahun perusahaan utamanya, Uchiha Corp. Mari, kita lihat ke dalam!

Tamu-tamu undungan, yang semuanya adalah orang-orang kaya, tampak memenuhi ruangan dansa yang luas dan mewah. Tak sedikit barang-barang antik yang menghiasi ruangan itu. Musik mengalun pelan, mengiringi berpasang-pasang manusia yang sedang berdansa. Tak semua tamu undangan berdansa, ada juga yang sedang menyantap hidangan pesta. Percakapan ringan para ibu-ibu pun lumayan terdengar di ruangan itu.

Di beranda, tampak seorang laki-laki berambut pirang menyendiri dari keramaian pesta. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin malam yang menerpa wajah tannya. Rambut pirangnya berkibar terkena hembuan angin malam. Perlahan-lahan, ia membuka matanya. Menampakkan sepasang iris biru safir. Saat melihatnya, solah dapat melihat samudra dan langit bersamaan.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tiba-tiba, suara baritone datang memecah keheningan malam di beranda itu. Refleks, laki-laki pirang yang memang satu-satunya manusia yang ada di beranda itu menoleh ke asal suara. Si pemilik suara pun berjalan hingga berdiri di samping laki-laki pirang itu. Si pirang hanya menatap laki-laki gelap di sampingnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" ulang laki-laki gelap itu lagi.

"Sedang menikmati tenangnya malam," jawab si pirang seraya mengalihkan pandangannya menjadi ke arah langit malam yang cerah.

"Kenapa kau tidak berdansa?" tanya laki-laki gelap itu lagi, tetapi kali ini sambil memandang laki-laki di sebelahnya.

"Membosankan."

"Hei, mau berdansa denganku?" Si pirang membelalak kaget dan kemudian menatap tidak percaya pada laki-laki di sebelahnya. 'Apa dia gila?' tanya si pirang dalam hati.

Sementara si pirang masih bingung tak karuan, laki-laki gelap itu pun berlutut di depan si pirang dan kemudian menggenggam telapak tangan si pirang. Kelakuannya ini semakin membuat si pirang bingung. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengecup lembut punggung tangan si pirang. Si pirang buru-buru melepaskan tangannya yang tadi digenggam oleh 'laki-laki gila' yang ada dihadapannya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"KAU INI BENAR-BENAR GILA! AKU LAKI-LAKI SEPERTIMU JUGA!" teriak si pirang frustasi. 'Laki-laki gila' itu pun kembali berdri tegak dan kemudian mengamati si pirang dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Hmm… Ku kira kau ini perempuan. Habis kau imut, sih," ucap pantat ayam blak-blakan. Pantat ayam? Lihat saja rambutnya dari samping atau belakang. Persis pantat ayam atau bebek. Entahlah. Yang jelas, jika author melihatnya, rasanya ingin dijambak-jambak dan disetrika agar lurus (?). Okay, back to story. Bagaimana reaksi sang pirang? Pertama-tama, ia tadi sempat blushing karena mendengar kata 'imut' terlontar dari bibir laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya. Kedua, setelah blushing, sepertinya ia marah. Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki tulen yang dapat menjaga perempuannya jika ia dibilang 'imut-imut uke' oleh orang lain. Si pirang menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Entahlah bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang, karena wajahnya tertutup oleh poni pirangnya. Si pantat ayam hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"TEMEEEEE! AKU INI LAKI-LAKI, BODOH! JANGAN SEMBARANGAN BILANG AKU IMUUUTTTT! AKU GAK TERIMAAA!" teriak si pirang tepat di depan wajah si pantat ayam yang tentu saja menghasilkan hujan lokal. Si pantat ayam hanya mengelap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan yang memang sengaja dibawa laki-laki saat acara-acara resmi.

Si pirang melangkah gontai menuju pintu yang menghubungkan beranda itu dengan ruang dansa. Masih sempat pula ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada si pantat ayam sebelum benar-benar masuk ke ruang dansa dan tertelan oleh lautan manusia yang ada di dalamnya. Si pantat ayam hanya menatap lautan manusia yang berada di ruang dansa yang merupakan tempat menghilangnya sosok si pirang. Ia menyeringai tipis, menambah kesan tampan pada wajahnya yang putih.

**30 Maret 2011 (08.40 WKP)**

Di Konoha Senior High Academy (KSHA), atau lebih tepatnya di kelas 10.2 jurusan IPA, tampaklah anak-anak liar sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi gaje. Hmm… Sepertinya mereka sedang menyanyikan lagi opening Spongebob Squarepants. Yare-yare~

Padahal, jam pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Tapi, yah, begitulah. Sekarang adalah jam pelajaran fisika yang diajar oleh walikelas mereka sendiri, Hatake Kakashi. Seperti biasanya, guru mesum itu memang selalu datang terlambat saat masuk kelas. Alasannya pun sama sekali tak masuk akal.

Setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan (opening Spongebob Squarepants), para murid kelas 10.2 duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing, disebabkan karena Kakashi sudah berada di ambang pintu kematian, err- ralat, di ambang pintu kelas 10.2. Kakashi pun kemudian masuk ke kelas 10.2 dengan langkah madesu. Ia meletakkan buku-buku yang ia bawa di meja guru. Para murid hanya mengamati sensei-nya itu dengan tatapan nafsu, err- maksudnya, tatapan bingung. Biasanya, sebelum meletakkan buku-bukunya di meja guru, Kakashi akan mengucapkan apalah gitu. Tapi, sekarang tidak.

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat dan memiliki tato segitiga merah di pipinya mengangkat tangannya. Dengan malas, Kakashi menatap anak itu. "Opo meneh, Kiba?" tanya Kakashi dengan Bahasa Jawa yang entah ia belajar dari mana pada anak yang telah kita ketahui bernama Kiba.

"Kok, sensei diem aja?" tanya Kiba polos. Para murid yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop-ria mendengar pertanyaan yang terlalu blak-blakan dan polos itu.

"Patah hati," jawab Kakashi singkat, padat, jelas.

'Tuh, kan, bener!' koor para murid dalam hati. "Sama Anko-sensei, ya?" tanya murid yang lain. Akan tetapi, yang kali ini perempuan berambut pink dengan aksen bando putih berhiasan pita pink seperti warna rambutnya. Matanya berwarna emerald. Kulitnya putih, dengan gaya yang imut-imut gimana gitu, manambah kesan manis padanya. Tapi, maaf, jidatnya lebar. Eits, jangan salah sangka dulu. Walaupun jidatnya lebar, di dalamnya terdapat otak yang benar-benar encer. Ia selalu masuk tiga besar di kelasnya. Ya, walaupun ia selalu kalah dengan orang jenius tapi pemalas (?) di kelasnya, yaitu Nara Shikamaru. Baik, mari kembali ke cerita. Perempuan berambut pink itu bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Hhh… Kalo aku jujur, iya. Kalau aku bohong, tidak," jawab Kakashi malas. "Baiklah, tidak ada komentar lagi, sekarang kita mulai pel-" ucapan Kakashi mendadak terhenti saat terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Dengan malas, Kakashi berjalan menuju pintu kelas 10.2 bagian depan dan kemudian membukanya (sejak kapan ditutup?). Para murid hanya melihat sensei-nya berbicara sendiri. Sebenarnya, Kakashi sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Akan tetapi, sosok dari lawan bicara Kakashi tak terlihat dari dalam kelas, sehingga para murid menganggap sensei-nya itu sedang berbicara sendiri (murid-murid yang baka… *plak*).

"Baiklah, Sasuke, masuk!" perintah Kakashi setelah kembali duduk manis di kursi guru. Seorang anak laki-laki pun masuk ke dalam kelas 10.2 lewat pintu (?). Mata onyx-nya dapat memikat secara otomatis (?) hati perempuan yang melihatnya. Wajah putih tanpa nodanya sungguh menawan. Tapi, yang menyebalkan adalah gaya rambutnya yang entah bawaan atau dimodel dengan gaya melawan arah gravitasi sehingga membentuk pantat ayam. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja semua perempuan yang berada di dalam kelas itu terpesona dengan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

BRAK

Tiba-tiba, seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk paling pojok belakang menggebrak mejanya. Perhatian para murid pun teralihkan ke arah laki-laki yang menggebrak meja tadi. Ciri-ciri laki-laki penggebrak meja (?) tadi? Rambutnya kuning jabrik. Mata safirnya jernih. Kulitnya berwarna tan. Di pipinya terdapat masing-masing tiga goresan seperti kumis kucing, sehingga menambah kesan 'imut-imut uke' padanya.

Si pirang atau sebut saja dengan nama Naruto itu pun menunjuk-nunjuk si anak baru dengan nistanya. "Ka- kau, kan, yang waktu itu!" ucap Naruto terbata. Para murid termasuk Kakashi pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anak baru itu dengan pandangan tanda tanya. Akan tetapi, si anak baru hanya menatap dingin ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

Sang penyelamat, Kakashi, pun mencairkan ketegangan yang ada di dalam kelas itu, "Sudahlah, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu," ucap Kakashi dengan madesunya pada anak baru itu.

"Hn, aku Sasuke Uchiha pindahan dari Oto," ucap anak baru yang diketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha, atau sebut saja Sasuke. Para murid hanya cengok mendengar perkenalan diri yang singkat, padat, tapi enggak jelas. Kakashi hanya maklum dan kemudin menyuruh Sasuke duduk, "Baiklah, kau duduk di sebelah pirang berisik itu saja." Sasuke pun berjalan dengan angkuhnya menuju bangku yang dimaksud Kakashi tadi.

"AKU GAK TERIMA SENSEI!" teriak Naruto sekuat tenaga. Namun Kakashi pura-pura tidak mendengarnya dengan gambar-gambar gaje di papan tulis (guru apaan, nih?).

Karena sudah kehabisan tenaga, Naruto pun pasrah saat Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya dengan gaya menyebalkan menurut Naruto.

**Naruto POV**

Hah! Bodoh amat! Masa' harus sebangku sama pantat ayam bin mayat bin irit kata bin gay bin bla bla! Gila! Hari-hariku yang indah bakalan jadi hari yang buruk, nih, pas dia dateng! Lihat saja kau Teme jelek!

**End of Flashback**

**Masih Naruto POV**

Aku tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat masa-masa itu.

"Hoi! Kok ngelamun!" teriak Kyuubi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku. Kaget. Aku langsung lari ke tempat tidur oranyeku. Aku tersenyum mendadak pada Kyuubi yang masih berada di depan jendela.

"Besok aku bakal sekolah!" 'Dan menguak kembali ingatanku tentang'nya'!' lanjutku dalam hati. Ahahahaha… Aku gila (=='). Kyuubi hanya cengok mendengar ucapanku. Ekspresi yang sama sekali bukan Kyuubi. Nyahahaha~

"Ya udah, met tidur," ucapnya padaku seraya membelai rambut pirangku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menutup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut biru tuaku. Biru tua? Bukankah tidak nyambung dengan kasurku yang berwarna oranye? Ada rahasia di balik rahasia. Besok, akan aku coba mengingat tentang'nya' lagi! Yeah~!

**Normal POV**

Naruto pun pergi ke alam mimpi, di mana biasanya ia dapat bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya yang kini tinggal kenangan. Mulai besok, Naruto akan menguak ingatan tentang sang pujaan hati ketika bersamanya.

Sampai bertemu besok, semua. Semoga mimpimu indah seperti pangeran pirang tidur yang satu ini. ^^

**~TBC~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Yeah~ Chappie 1 jadi! Fufufufu… Maaf kalo pendek, gaje, abal, minim deskripsi, dkk… Pokoknya saya mohon maaf… Saya juga belum SMA, jadi nggak tau gimana kelas-kelas di SMA... Maklum, ya ^^<p>

Yeah~ Untuk Kanari Hoshi-chan, ini fic yang aku maksud. ^^ Maaf, ya, kalo jelek… Tapi, mohon dibaca…

Kata-kata terakhir saya,  
><strong>Review, Flame, or Delete This Fic? Terserah pada anda sekalian. ^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**The Memories Of You With Me**

By Daisuki Hana

Fandom & Disclaimer : Naruto itu punyanya Mas Masashi Kishimoto… ^^

Rating : T (always) ^^

Genre : Romance, Drama(?), Angst(pasti!)… ^^

Pairing : Untuk kali ini SasuNaru dulu, chappie depan-depan bakalan(mungkin) ada tambahan… ^^

Warning :

Jelek, Bahasa yang sulit dipahami, Typo(s), OOC, Author gak romantis jadi romance-nya belum kelihatan, Isi ceritanya adalah di Flashback, shounen-ai, dkk.

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto POV<strong>

"Pagi semua!" sapaku ketika menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Ku lihat Kaa-san berlinang air mata. Kenapa? Tiba-tiba, Kaa-san berlari ke arahku dan kemudian memelukku sangat erat. Aku kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Hei, hei, kenapa ini?" tanyaku mengemukan pertanyaan yang berada di benakku.

"Kau mengurung diri di kamar selama dua minggu, bodoh! Itu sudah membuat Kushina khawatir setengah hidup!" bentak Kyuubi setengah kesurupan. "Kyuubi, hormati sedakit Kaasan-mu dengan memanggilnya Kaa-san, Mom, atau apalah. Jangan sebut namanya langsung," nasihat Tou-san pada Kyuubi. Akan tetapi, Kyuubi hanya berura-pura tidak mendengar nasihat Tou-san. Ia menelan salmon yang barusan dikunyahnya. Aku hanya sweatdrop melihat pasangan Ayah-anak itu.

Kaa-san pun melepas pelukannya dan mengelap air matanya yang sudah mulai menetes.

"Kamu mau sekolah, sayang? Ya sudah, sekarang kamu sarapan dulu. Kaa-san memasakkan ramen kesukaanmu," ucap Kaa-san lembut sambil tersenyum manis. Aku hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan menuju meja makan. Aku pun memakan ramen yang sudah disiapkan di meja makan. Tak lama kemudian, ramen yang ada di mangkukku habis. Aku sendiri tak menyadarinya. Dari tadi aku hanya melamun. Tak ku rasakan lagi nikmatnya makan makanan kesukaanku itu.

Kemudian, aku berpamitan dengan orang tuaku. Aku keluar rumah bersama Kyuubi. Aku pun masuk ke dalam sedan merah milik Kyuubi. Sebenarnya, aku memiliki mobil sendiri. Akan tetapi, aku malas memakainya dan lebih memilih berangkat sekolah bersama Kyuubi. Kyuubi sendiri sudah kuliah saat ini.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Kyuubi menjalankan mobilnya sekencang mungkin. Untungnya aku tak memiliki penyakit jantung. Kalau saja aku punya, aku sudah mati mendadak saat ini.

"Onii-chan! Rumah sama KSHA, kan, deket! Nggak usah ngebut kali!" teriakku pada Kyuubi. Entah disengaja atau tidak, ia tak mendengar teriakkanku dan tetap menjalankan mobilnya bagaikan pembalap. Menyebalakan sekali!

Kami pun sampai di KSHA kurang dari tiga menit. Ia menghentikan sedannya tepat di depan gerbang utama KSHA. Aku mendelik tajam pada kakakku yang satu ini. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak menggubrisku. Aku turun dari sedan sialan itu dengan kesal. Ku banting pintu sedan itu dengan sangat tidak hormat. Aku pun berjalan memasuki gerbang utama KSHA. Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tak ke tempat menuntut ilmu ini.

Hal pertama yang ku rasakan ketika memasuki gerbang utama KSHA adalah sepi dan sunyi. Alasannya adalah pertama, aku memang sengaja datang satu jam lebih cepat. Padahal, jam pelajaran dimulai pukul setengah delapan. Kedua adalah karena anak-anak KSHA memang terkenal malas. Jadi, mereka rata-rata datang ke sekolah pukul 07.25. Mepet sekali, bukan?

"Pagi Naruto-kun!" sapa seseorang dari belakang. Aku memutar tubuhku 180 derajat. Tampak pria yang tentu saja lebih tinggi dari padaku. Rambut coklatnya dikuncir ke atas seperti biasa. Di hidungnya terdapat garis melintang seperti luka. Tapi, ia tak pernah memberi tahu bagaimana asal-usul garis lintang itu. Ya, dia adalah salah satu sensei-ku di KSHA, Umino Iruka.

"Un! Pagi!" jawabku bersemangat. "Tumben sudah berangkat. Biasanya terlambat. Ada angin apa, nih?" sindirnya. Aku menatap tajam ke arah sensei-ku yang satu itu. Hilang sudah semangatku.

"Ada angin Tornado, campur angin Bahorok, dicampur lagi sama angin Topan, terus ada angin Puting Beliung juga, jadinya meledak, deh!" jawabku asal. Ia hanya tertawa mendengar ucapanku yang gaje itu. Aku menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah, ayo, masuk ke kelasmu!" ucapnya kemudian. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Iruka-sensei yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan menuju gedung utama KSHA. Oh ya, Kyuubi gimana, ya? Singkat jawabannya, entahlah.

**In Class 12.3**

**Normal POV**

Naruto terlihat duduk manis di bangkunya, yaitu paling pojok belakang. Ia memandang tenang ke arah jendela yang ada di sampingnya.

BRAK

Kelas 12.3 yang tadinya sunyi, tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh suara dobrakan pintu. Mau tak mau Naruto, yang memang satu-satunya manusia yang berada di dalam kelas 12.3 itu, terlonjak kaget. Untuk yang kedua kalinya ia hampir terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Naruto menatap tajam ke arah sumber suara dobrakan itu. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato segitiga merah di pipinya. Ia berjalan malas ke bangkunya sambil menenteng dua tas hitam.

Tunggu, dua tas? Untuk apa? Ternyata, tas yang satu lagi berisi _lappie_ miliknya. Sebenarnya, sudah ada peraturan untuk tidak boleh membawa _lappie_ atau pun _n__ote__book_ ke sekolah kecuali di hari-hari tertentu. Akan tetapi, para murid kelas 12.3 (yang dulunya murid kelas 10.2) tetap membawa lappie ke sekolah setiap hari. Guru-guru yang menangani masalah kesiswaan pun sudah bosan memberi mereka hukuman, sehingga mereka dibiarkan membawa _lappie_ atau pun _n__ote__book_ ke sekolah.

Kembali ke cerita. Kiba kemudian meletakkan tas hitamnya yang berisi buku pelajaran ke bangkunya, sedangkan tas _lappie_-nya ia letakkan di meja. Ia melakukan pekerjaannya itu dengan santai tanpa memedulikan aura membunuh yang terus membayang-bayanginya dari belakang.

Tiba-tiba lagi, seorang berambut nanas datang. Dengan lagak malasnya, ia berjalan menuju bangku sang rambut coklat tadi, atau sebut saja dengan nama Kiba. Si Rambut Nanas berjalan ke situ karena bangkunya memang berada di samping Kiba. Setelah selesai melakukan aktivitas seperti saat Kiba pertama kali masuk ke kelas tadi, Si Rambut Nanas, atau sebut saja Shikamaru, mengeluarkan _lappie_ hijau tuanya. Begitu juga dengan Kiba.

Aura membunuh Naruto kini berganti menjadi aura bingung. Ia bingung kenapa dua sejoli yang ada di hadapannya itu memamerkan(?) _lappie_ mereka masing-masing. Tiba-tiba lagi(plak! Tiba-tiba terus dari tadi!), tiga orang perempuan datang. Yang palng depan berambut pink sepunggung yang dibiarkan tergerai dengan aksen bando pita merahnya. Mata emerald-nya memancarkan aura genit(?). Seperti dua sejoli kita yang sebelumnya, ia juga membawa dua tas yang sama-sama berwarna pink. Sebut saja namanya Sakura.

Kemudian, di belakangnya ada seorang perempuan berambut pirang pucat sepaha yang dikuncir ekor kuda. Mata aqua-nya memancarkan aura 'walaupun aku cantik, tapi jangan main-main denganku'. Namanya adalah Yamanaka Ino, atau sebut saja Ino. Di sampingnya ada seorang perempuan manis satu lagi. Rambut coklatnya dikepang dua. Matanya juga berwarna coklat akan tetapi lebih muda dibanding rambutnya. Gadis keturunan China-Jepang ini bernama Tenten. Sama seperti Sakura, dua perempuan ini juga membawa tas dua.

"Hah! Naruto-kun?!" ucap Sakura kaget. Para penghuni kelas 12.3 (minus Naruto) langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto membalas tatapan mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Kiba pun langsung menerjang(?) Naruto dengan nistanya. Alhasil, mereka jatuh ke belakang dengan tidak elit.

"Kyaaaa…! Kiba ma Naruto mau yaoi-an, ya?!" teriak Ino ala fujoshi. Shikamaru mengerling ke arah Ino. Ino hanya nyengir kuda sambil menggaruk punggungnya yang memang gatal.

"Huaaa~ Kiba! Nggak usah sampai segininya, lah!" teriak Naruto masih dalam posisi ditimpa Kiba. Kiba hanya mengendus-ngendus Naruto bagai anjingnya, Akamaru, saat mengendus-ngendusnya. Shikamaru yang sudah mulai tidak suka dengan posisi Kiba dan Naruto saat ini pun kemudian melerai Kiba dan Naruto.

'Oh, Kami-sama, Shikamaru makasih banyak~" batin Naruto lega. Ia pun berdiri dan membenarkan kursiku yang ambruk. "Kamu makin berat aja, deh, Kiba," ucapnya basa-basi. Ia hanya menggaruk rambutnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Nee, para cowok-cowokku yang ganteng, mendingan sekarang kita mulai aja, yuk, mainnya!" ajak Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit. Naruto dan Kiba muntah-muntah gaje. Sedangkan Shikamaru, sepertinya ia tak melihat gaya genit dari Ino. Sakura dan Tenten juga ikut-ikutan jijik dengan kegenitan salah satu dari kelompoknya itu.

"Oy, Shikamaru! Yang ngajak kita bawa lappie dan main game di sekolah, kan, elu! Kok, elu malah molor!" teriak Kiba tepat di telinga Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang agak kaget dengan teriakan super cempreng itu pun terbangun seketika. "Ya, ya, deh. Kita mulai aja permainannya. Naruto mau ikut main bareng kami?" ucap Shikamaru sekaligus bertanya padaku. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. "Ya sudah kalau begitu," ucapnya lagi seraya menekan sebuah aplikasi game di lappie-nya. Begitu pula yang lain.

Ah, jadi terbayang masa-masa itu.

**Flashback**

**Normal POV**

**5 April 2011 (07.00 WKP)**

Nyaris seminggu sudah sejak pindahnya Sasuke ke KSHA. Selama ia di KSHA, tak pernah satu gadis pun yang absen. Entah, karena rajin atau karena ingin melihat Sasuke saja, author juga tak tau. Naruto yang semakin sebal dengan teman sebangkunya itu mulai menjalankan rencananya untuk menjatuhkan sang teman sebangku. Hari ini apa, ya, rencananya?

"Hoi, temen-temen! Aku bawa lappie, loh, ke sekolah," ucap Naruto pada gengnya. Anggota gengnya adalah dia, kemudian Kiba, laki-laki bertato segitiga merah aneh pecinta anjing. Selanjutnya ada Shikamaru, murid terpintar di kelasnya, atau mungkin di sekolahnya. Akan tetapi, ia sangat pemalas sekali.

Ada yang perempuan juga. Yang perempuan juga ada tiga orang, yaitu Sakura, Ino, Tenten. Sakura adalah perempuan yang lengkap. Maksudnya, ia memiliki hidup yang lengkap, ia cantik, pintar, feminim, sporty, dan kaya. Tak sedikit laki-laki yang naksir sama dia. Kemudian Ino. Ia tak jauh beda dengan Sakura. Lalu Tenten. Gadis ini lumayan cantik dan pintar juga. Sporty? Pasti! Bahkan ia terkenal dengan tomboy-nya. Ia lahir dari keluarga yang sederhana.

Baik, kita hentikan dulu pengenalan tokohnya dan kembali ke cerita. Naruto pun menunjukkan lappie oranyenya kepada teman-temannya. Ia mulai menyalakan lappie-nya. Setelah lappie-nya benar-benar menyala, ia langsung memilih aplikasi game yang gambarnya berbentuk lingkaran pink kecil bertuliskan 'osu!'. Tak lupa ia memasang mouse pada lappie-nya.

"Game apaan, sih, itu?" tanya Ino penasaran. "Udah, lihat aja!" ucap Naruto sambil memilih-milih lagu. Akhirnya, ia memilih lagu Lovers dengan level Insane. Sebelum memulai permainannya ia mengganti mod-nya dengan flashlight, hard rock, dan hidden. Setelah itu, ia memulai permainannya. Ia menekan mouse-nya yang tak berdosa itu dengan tak berprikemouse-an.

Permainan itu disudahi dengan tepuk tangan riuh dari gengnya. Ternyata, Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan permainannya dengan accuracy 99.92% tanpa salah dan nilai 50. (Padahal author belum pernah nyoba :P)

"Kamu keren, deh, Naruto!" puji Sakura. Naruto hanya nyengir-nyengir gaje mendengar pujian itu.

BRAK  
>Tiba-tiba, pintu kelas 10.2 itu dibuka dengan kasar oleh seseorang. Entah sudah berapa kali pintu tak berdosa itu dibegitukan. Tapi, pintu itu benar-benar tahan banting. Ia tak lecet sedikit pun. Enam manusia yang ada di dalam kelas itu pun langsung menoleh ke arah pintu depan kelas 10.2. Ternyata, yang membuka pintu itu adalah Sasuke. Naruto langsung cemberut seketika saat melihat manusia yang masuk itu.<p>

"Sasuke-kuuunnn~!" teriak Ino dan Sakura bersamaan. Mereka langsung ngacir ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya me-deathglare kedua perempuan itu. Sakura dan Ino nangis-nangis gaje setelah di-deathglare oleh Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san, sini, deh. Coba main ini," ucap Tenten. Sasuke pun berjalan ke bangkunya yang dikerubungi oleh geng teman sebangkunya. Ia meletakkan ransel hitamnnya di kursi dan kemudian menatap layar lappie milik Naruto yang disodorkan ke arahnya oleh Tenten.

"Mainan apaan, nih?" tanya Sasuke dingin. "Dilihat dari namanya, sih, ya, neken-neken bulet-buletan gitu," jawab Kiba. Sasuke pun memilih-milih lagu yang akan ia mainkan. Sampai tibalah ia menemukan sebuah lagu berjudul Orange dengan penyanyi Rie Kugimiya, Eri Kitamura, dan Yui Horie. Beatmap itu dibuat oleh Weezy. Ia memilih level Saten's Taiga-Insane. Karena ia tak tau tentang osu! Ini, ia asal memilih mod. Ia memilih semua mod yang bertuliskan Difficulty Increase. Naruto hanya terkikik geli. Sasuke mulai memainkan lagu itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Geng Naruto menganga selebar-lebarnya. Ternyata lagi, Sasuke berhasil memainkan lagu itu dengan accuracy 100.00% tanpa nilai 100 pun. Kikikan Naruto berubah menjadi ngangakan(?).

"Sasuke hebat banget~!" puji Kiba. "Game apaan, tuh! Gampang bener!" ucap Sasuke meremehkan. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan buku Fisikanya untuk dibaca.

"Itu pasti cuma kebetulan!" teriak Naruto tidak terima. Sasuke tetap angkuh. Gengnya pun tetap memuja-muja Sasuke, tidak peduli semarah apa Naruto. "Okay, mulai detik ini kita adalah RIVAL!" ucap Naruto lantang sambil menekankan perkataannya pada kata rival. Gengnya tak percaya dengan ucapan Naruto. Apa mungkin Naruto yang sama sekali tidak hebat dalam apapun mampu mengalahkan Sasuke yang pandai dalam apa pun, bahkan dalam bermain game? Mustahil.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam angkuh sambil tetap membaca buku fisika.

**Masih 5 April 2011 (09.15 WKP)**

"Baiklah, Ibu sudahi pelajaran hari ini. PR-nya wajib dikerjakan! Kalau tidak…." Kata-kata dari sensei yang mengajar matematika itu terputus. Bukan karena tak tau apa yang harus dikatakan, tetapi untuk mengancam murid-muridnya saja. Para siswa kelas 10.2 hanya menelan ludah koor. Guru galak itu pun keluar dari kelas dengan angkuhnya.

"Hiaaaahhh…! Diajar sama guru galak susah juga, sih!" ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak. Kiba yang duduk di depannya hanya mengangguk-angguk, menyetujui ucapan Naruto.

"Awas, loh, nanti dihukum sama Anko-sensei," ucap Sakura seraya berjalan ke bangku Naruto. "Sasuke-kuunn!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba(?). Dengan sangat lebay-nya ia berlari ke arah Sasuke, seperti hendak memeluknya. Sasuke mundur bersamaan dengan kursinya sebelum Sakura berhasil meraihnya. Alhasil, Sakura jatuh dengan sangat tidak elit.

"Kapok," lirih Sasuke. "Ya ampun, Sakura!" teriak Ino seraya membantu Sakura berdiri. Ino kaget sendiri saat melihat muka Sakura. Mukanya merah, dengan darah yang keluar dari jidatnya yang lebar. "Ayo! Ke UKS aja!" usul Tenten. Ino dan Tenten pun menuntun Sakura ke UKS.

"Apa-apaan kau, Sasukeee!" teriak Naruto. Sasuke hanya angkat bahu dan kemudian keluar dari kelas. Naruto hanya menatap tidak suka ke arah punggung Sasuke.

"Kamu udah ngerjain PR biologi, belum?" tanya Kiba sedikit berbisik ke Naruto. Naruto hanya diam membeku, menandakan ia belum mengerjakannya. Kiba hanya sweatdrop-ria melihat kebekuan sahabatnya yang satu itu. "Kerjain aja sebelum terlambat," bisik Kiba lagi.

"Gak mau, ah!" ucap Naruto. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide licik masuk tanpa izin ke otak Naruto. Ia pun membongkar tas hitam milik Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya. Sebuah buku tulis panjang berwarna putih polos bergambar beruang tidur diujungnya. Buku tulis itu adalah buku PR biologi milik Sasuke.

Naruto membuka halaman pertama buku tulis itu. Terdapat tulisan 'Uchiha Sasuke' di pojok atas halaman itu. Segera Naruto hapus tulisan itu dengan penghapus kuningnya dan mengganti dengan nama 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Ia segera meletakkan buku tulis itu di laci mejanya.

"Hihihi… Gak perlu ngerjain PR lagi, kan?" ucap Naruto sambil terkikik geli. Kiba tetap sweatdrop melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang benar-benar kekanakan. 'Kalau ketahuan gimana, ya?' tanya Kiba dalam hati.

TONG TING TONG~(?)

Bunyi nyaring dari lonceng sekolah pun menggema ke seluruh penjuru KSHA. Lonceng itu menandakan bahwa jam istirahat telah usai. Para murid KSHA berlarian ke kelasnya masing-masing. Termasuk juga Sasuke. Dengan santainya ia berjalan memasuki kelas. Tak peduli dengan teriakan-teriakan FG-nya, ia terus berjalan.

Setelah masuk di kelasnya, ia pun duduk di bangkunya tetap dengan gaya santainya. Ia kemudian mengerling ke arah Naruto yang sedang terkikik gaje.

"Kenapa natap aku kayak gitu?" tanya Naruto sinis seraya menatap tajam Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian mengambil buku biologinya. Saat itu juga, Sasuke membatu. Ia kemudian mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Sepertinya, ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya.

Tak lama kemudian, guru berambut coklat dan berpakaian sexy masuk ke kelas 10.2 itu. Sebut saja namanya Kurenai.

"Langsung saja! Kumpulkan PR kalian!" perintah Kurenai. Bagitu juga dengan Anko, Guru yang satu ini juga terkenal dengan kecantikan yang liar. Artinya, walaupun ia cantik, tapi ia galak. Shikamaru, sang ketua kelas, memungut(?) satu persatu buku PR dari murid-murid kelas 10.2.

"Siapa yang tak mengerjakan dan tak membawa PR, ke depan!" perintah Kurenai sangar. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. "Ada apa, Uchiha-san?" tanya Kurenai. Sasuke pun menjawab, "Saya sudah benar-benar yakin mengerjakan dan membawa PR itu. Akan tetapi, buku PR saya tak dapat saya temukan di tas saya."

"Uchiha-san, siapa juga yang mau maling buku PR? Sekarang kamu maju ke depan!" perintah Kurenai. Sasuke pun mau tak mau berjalan juga ke depan kelas. Naruto hanya menahan tawa yang hampir lepas dari mulutnya. Kiba menatap khawatir pada Naruto.

"Kok, mandang aku kayak gitu, sih?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba. "Kalo kamu ketahuan gimana, baka!" jawab Kiba sedikit berbisik. Tampaknya, Naruto hanya tenag-tenang saja. Malah Kiba yang khawatir(==').

"Baiklah, apa warna cover bukumu itu, Uchiha-san?" tanya Kurenai. Saking irit katanya, Sasuke hanya menunjuk papan tulis yang berwarna putih. Kurenai hanya sweatdrop melihat Sasuke yang terlalu menghemat kata-katanya bagaikan menghemat air bak mandi saat mati air(?).

"Baiklah, ada yang lihat buku tulis dengan cover berwarna putih?" tanya Kurenai. "Banyak, Bu. Di toko apa lagi, " jawab murid-murid kelas 10.2 koor. "Bukan itu maksud sensei! Tapi buku PR milik Uchiha yang ada di sebelah saya ini!" "Gak tahu, Sensei," jawab para siswa koor lagi. Kurenai hanya pasrah mendengar jawaban para murid yang benar-benar polosnya setengah hidup itu.

"Sensei, apa ini buku tulis Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku tulis panjang berwarna putih polos bergambar beruang tidur diujungnya. "Hmmm…" Kurenai bergumam dan kemudian membuka halaman pertama buku tulis itu. "Ini buku tulis milik Uzumaki-san," ucap Kurenai seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Itu milik saya, Sensei," ucap Sasuke datar. "Uzumaki-san, apakah benar ini buku milik Uchiha?" tanya Kurenai. Naruto menelan ludahnya secara paksa. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. "Uzumaki-san, kau ke depan! Uchiha-san, kau boleh duduk," ucap Kurenai. Sasuke dan Naruto pun bertukar posisi. Naruto menggigit-gigit jarinya ketakutan.

Kurenai mengambil penggaris sepanjang 100 cm atau 1 meter dari lemari kelas 10.2. Naruto semakin ketakutan melihat penggaris yang dibawa Kurenai. "Hadap ke papan tulis!" perintah Kurenai. Naruto menuruti perintah sensei-nya itu. Kemudian….

PLAK!

Penggaris satu meter itu mendarat dengan sangat tidak elit di -maaf- pantat Naruto. "Nanti kau harus membersihkan toilet laki-laki lantai 1, 2, dan 3! Tak boleh meminta bantuan!" Naruto hanya mengangguk pasrah dan kemudian duduk di bangkunya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya sekarang."

**Tetap 5 April 2011 (****14****.30 WKP)**

"Oh, Kami-sama~" rintih Naruto sambil mengepel lantai toilet laki-laki di lantai 2. "Ini semua salah Shikamaru! Padahal ada janji sama Kiba. Kyaaa~" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba. Ternyata, ia terpeleset lantai yang ia pel barusan. "Uuh~ Aku memang ceroboh," ucap Naruto pada pel yang masih ia pegang. Ia pun berdiri dengan segenap tenaganya. "Mana lantai 3 belum lagi. Arrrggghhh…! Aku sungguh tersiksa!"

"Siapa suruh tidak mengerjakan PR, Uzumaki-san?" tanya seorang perempuan. Naruto pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya Kurenai sedang berdiri menyandar di pintu. "Dan ku dengar kau menyalahkan Nara, hm?" lanjutnya. Naruto bergidik menatap sang sensei.

"E, err... sensei?"

"Sudah, cepat selesaikan hukumanmu dan pulanglah," ucap Kurenai sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri sampai akhirnya dia melayangkan tinju ke udara dengan semangatnya. "Yosh!"

Saat Naruto sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan di toilet laki-laki lantai 2, tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki yang menjadi orang pertama di daftar musuhnya muncul di depan pintu. Ingin rasanya ia membunuh lelaki itu sekarang juga. Namun, tatapan tajam Naruto tak membuat sang musuh gentar. Dibalasnya tatapan itu dengan tatapan yang amat datar.

"Kalau mau nyalin PR atau apalah, yang pintar sedikit. Dobe." Seringai tipis mewarnai bibir Sasuke.

"Teme! Kita musuh!"

"Hn."

"Kau dengar aku?! Kita musuh mulai detik di mana kita bertemu!"

"Hn."

"Temeee!" teriak pirang frustasi. Tetapi, Sasuke hanya mempertahankan seringainya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang terus berteriak tanpa henti. "Kau lihat saja nanti Temee!"

**End of Flashback**

**Naruto POV**

"...to! Naruto!" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Kiba melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajahku. Aku sedikit mengernyit kesal karena ia telah membuyarkan lamunanku. Namun di sisi lain aku berterimakasih padanya karena Iruka-sensei, guru matematikaku, sudah mulai masuk ke dalam kelas. Ku ubah ekspresiku seketika dengan memberikan cengiran lima jari khasku pada Kiba. Ia hanya menatapku aneh dan kembali duduk dengan manis di bangkunya.

"Baik, kita langsung saja mulai saja pelajarannya, ya?" ucap Iruka-sensei lembut disertai dengan senyumnya yang begitu menawan(?). Pelajaran pun di mulai. Ku pandang sejenak kursi di sebelahku yang kosong.

'Teme! Kita rival. Kita musuh. Kenapa kau malah melarikan diri? Pengecut.'

* * *

><p>Curhatan Author : Haha.. Padahal fic ini udah saya claim untuk discontinued, tapi entah mengapa saya jadi ingin melanjutkannya tiba"~ Tapi saya lupa plot yang sudah saya buat 3 tahun yang lalu~! T^T Jadi saya baru menyelesaikan chapter 2 ini saja yang sudah saya siapkan ¾-nya di jaman 3 tahun yang lalu~ Dan 3 tahun itu merupakan masa yg panjang *halah*, sehingga merubah saya yang awalnya masih imut" kelas 6 SD *huek*, menjadi remaja labil kelas 3 SMP ini.. -_-<p>

Bagi para reviewers, mohon maaf gak balasin satu".. Tapi makasih banyak buat yang mau baca & bahkan nge-review.. Huwaaa, terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasiihh... T^T *nangisharu*


End file.
